Rosa do Deserto e dos Meus Sonhos
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Máscara da Morte passa as noites atormentado, preso aos seus sonhos confusos e acompanhado por uma figura tentadora. - Yaoi/Lime - Dite e Máscara da Morte, Songfic.


_****__**Título:** _Rosa do Deserto e dos Meus Sonhos**  
__****Autor: **Adne Hellena  
_**Completa: **_[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
_**Resumo:**_ Máscara da Morte passa as noites atormentado, preso aos seus sonhos confusos e acompanhado por uma figura tentadora.  


___**Oi gente!  
Eu sei, eu sei.  
Vocês vão dizer que isso lembra a fic do Shaka, mas é diferente, eu garanto.**_

**_Eu tava ouvindo Desert Rose, do Sting e, putz! Pra mim essa song é MUITO Dite e Desmask._**  
**_Precisei escrever isso. Passei o meu dia escrevendo e nem sei dizer se gostei do resultado, mas acho que ela tá melhor que a minha primeira fic Câncer e Peixes._**

**_Eu não betei a fic, não tive tempo para reler ela e nem corrigir as coerências, então perdoem os erros_**  
**_Ah, em itálico estão trechos do sonho, ok?_**

**_Espero que gostem da fic e ouçam a song!_**  
**_Bjoks!_**

* * *

_**I dream of rain**  
Eu sonho com a chuva  
**I dream of gardens in the desert sand**  
Sonho com jardins na areia do deserto_

_**This desert flower**_  
_Essa flor do deserto_  
_**No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this**_  
_Nenhum outro doce perfume me torturou mais do que esse_

O cavaleiro da quarta casa se remexeu, inquieto. Desde o seu retorno do submundo que Máscara da Morte enfrentava sérios problemas para dormir, seus sonhos (se é que poderia chamá-los assim) eram tomados por imagens confusas e desconexas, que por vezes lhe assemelhavam a uma guerra e por vezes lhe davam a sensação sufocante de ser parte de sua história.

Aquelas cenas confusas e aterradoras eram suas memórias, pertencentes a um passado e uma vida diferente, mas que o vinham torturando noite após noite desde o momento em que sua alma fora selada junto aos outros cavaleiros.

Era um cavaleiro de Athena, por mais que tentasse negar. E o tinha sido, por tantas vidas quanto poderia contar.

Exceto uma.

Aquela que povoava sua mente e as lembranças das quais não conseguia esquecer.

De todos os sonhos que o perseguiam, os que mais lhe perturbavam eram torneados por uma forma ambígua e misteriosa, de cabelos longos que corriam soltos por suas costas e o rosto enigmático contornado por um _niqab _branco.

– Droga! – O canceriano praguejou baixinho, seus olhos escuros se abrindo no vazio do cômodo quando sentiu seu corpo fremir brevemente e seu baixo ventre enrijecer. Estava apenas meio acordado, as veias pulsando numa ereção crescente, mas seu corpo ainda relaxado tentando se render um pouco mais a Morfeu...

_Máscara da Morte sentiu a garganta secar. Suas pernas tremeram e seus olhos muito azuis se focaram na figura que se distinguia conforme seus passos os aproximavam. Estava há dias no deserto, abandonado à morte e à mercê de suas dores, os diversos ferimentos já impregnados de areia e suor._

_Ele cansara de pedir aos deuses para morrer, então seus pés o guiavam, sem rumo por aquele mar de desespero e areia._

_Por alguns segundos o cavaleiro pensou que fosse uma miragem. Seus olhos azuis estavam cansados e turvos, repletos de poeira e doloridos com o sol incessante daquele pedaço de terra infernal e ele não se surpreenderia se a silhueta faceira que caminhava em sua direção desaparecesse com o toque de seus dedos ávidos._

_Apenas ouvir outra voz que não fosse a sua própria, seu algoz implacável, já o faria se sentir vivo novamente._

_Seus passos trôpegos o guiaram mais alguns metros à frente e ele pôde ver os contornos esvoaçantes de um tecido muito fino e claro, que se moldavam no que parecia ser uma calça, mas era ricamente adornado por bordados negros e brilhantes. Junto à seda branca, camadas e mais camadas de tecido azul-turquesa abandonavam as curvas em movimentos graciosos e que quase o hipnotizavam._

_Apesar do sol escaldante, o moreno subiu os olhos pelo corpo recoberto de seda e se deixou admirar o rosto que aos poucos se desenhava, ainda a alguns metros de distância. Máscara tombou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios, acompanhando os cabelos longos e negros, ondulados e tão brilhantes que refletiam os raios do astro-rei._

_A pele que ele se apressava em tocar era clara, mas possuía um brilho levemente bronzeado, e parecia não se importar com o calor forte e castigante. Os olhos eram muito azuis, como duas águas-marinhas e estavam marcados por um traço grosso de khol, destacando os cílios logos e curvilíneos, apaixonantes, como tudo naquele ser._

Máscara se remexeu mais uma vez, seus olhos ainda perdidos no corpo que se desenhava em seus sonhos. Suas mãos grossas e afoitas procuraram uma brecha nos lençóis suados, correndo levemente pelo abdômen definido e se enfiando por dentro das calças largas de algodão, atingindo o membro pulsante enquanto seus pensamentos embaralhados permaneciam atados àquelas curvas.

As mãos firmes e grossas alisaram a carne tenra e começaram um movimento rápido, desesperado por alívio. Era um ato inconsciente, que Máscara repetia quase todas as noites, gemendo e se contorcendo sob seus dedos enquanto seus sonhos se recusavam a abandoná-lo.

_O cavaleiro, cansado de andar, se deixou cair de joelhos, sem perceber que a figura esfíngica se encontrava cada vez mais próxima, serpenteando em seu caminho e balançando os quadris de maneira tentadora._

_Era um andar felino e sensual, que nenhuma mulher conseguiria imitar devido ao excesso de suas curvas. A proximidade do rapaz trouxe um odor forte de rosas que fez o guerreiro cambalear, apoiando-se como podia naquele chão arenoso e sentindo sua armadura afundar nas camadas mais rasas e fofas de areia._

_Antes que caísse, porém, o cavaleiro de vestes brancas o agarrou, sustentando-o em seus braços e colocando-o de pé, frente a frente ao rosto desconhecido._

_Afrodite puxou o lenço de seu rosto e deixou que seus olhos muitos azuis fitassem Máscara da Morte ainda mais uma vez, analisando o estado deplorável do guerreiro. Ele suspirou e apoiou o corpo pesado contra o seu próprio, colando seus corpos e ouvindo o tinir suave das duas armaduras se chocando._

_– Renda-se a Athena, espectro, e eu o deixarei viver._

_– Por me render, minha punição será ainda maior._

_– Então morreremos os dois._

_E antes que Máscara da Morte pudesse argumentar, os lábios macios e carnudos do cavaleiro de Peixes colaram aos seus, o perfume doce o inebriando e seu corpo se entorpecendo com o veneno ardiloso que escapava daquela boca doce._

O italiano acordou, assustado com o beijo repentino. Suas mãos ainda estavam dentro de suas calças e se encontravam meladas por seu gozo, mas nunca, em seus sonhos anteriores, ele chegara tão longe em suas memórias.

Amava Afrodite, desde o momento em que o conhecera, mas nutria pelo cavaleiro da última casa um ódio que não podia explicar. Seria justo se agora ele tentasse matar Afrodite?

Praguejando além do seu habitual, Câncer jogou os lençóis para o lado e pulou da cama, seus pés descalços reverberando pelo piso branco até que encontrassem a saída de sua casa e as escadarias intermináveis do Santuário de Athena.

Ele não soube dizer quantos cavaleiros acordou ou quantos cavaleiros o xingaram em sua subida, mas quando voltara a si, o italiano estava invadindo o hall principal da casa de Peixes e seu cosmo inflado já trazia um sonolento, mas não menos poderoso e perigoso, pisciano para fora do quarto.

– Sabe o que é pior nessa loucura toda, Afrodite? É que eu odeio você, mas eu não consigo te odiar! – Câncer caminhou de um lado a outro, vendo o sueco esfregar os olhos e bocejar, uma pequena rosa branca ainda pendendo em sua mão esquerda. – Eu tento afastar você e eu não consigo e isso está me torturando há meses, mas só agora eu entendi!

– Desculpe, mas **eu **não estou entendendo, Máscara.

– Você me matou, Afrodite! E eu era um espectro e eu era imortal, e você me caçou como um animal, você me seguiu até o inferno, mas você também me quebrou por dentro. – O italiano suspirou, seus olhos azuis focalizando a figura do amigo, vestindo um pijama branco muito parecido àquelas roupas esvoaçantes que ele vestia em seus sonhos, mas alheio de sua sensualidade arrebatadora. – E você ainda quebra...!

Máscara da Morte fitou pela primeira vez o rosto que há séculos o atormentava. Foram inimigos, irmãos, amantes... E Afrodite era ainda o dono daquele rosto ambíguo e delicado pelo qual se apaixonara, embora seus cabelos e sua pele fossem mais claros nessa vida.

– Câncer, por favor, volte para a sua casa. Foi um dia cansativo e... Eu continuo não entendendo o que você diz.

– Desde quando voltamos do Inferno eu tenho sonhado com um homem inalcançável, que permeia meus pensamentos e me deixa sozinho todas as noites e... Esse homem é você, Peixes.

O sueco correu a língua pelos lábios e fitou o chão de mármore, seus olhos rasos d'água. Amava o italiano, mas o jeito grosseiro e despótico de Câncer o afastava e o acanhava de maneira vergonhosa. Ele o oprimia apenas com um olhar, o calava apenas com uma palavra e aquecia seu corpo apenas com um toque, por mais insignificante que fosse.

– Máscara...

– Eu te amo. Você foi meu oásis, minha rosa do deserto. – Câncer aproximou o corpo do cavaleiro mais novo, enlaçando sua cintura e aproximando seu nariz dos cabelos ondulados e macios, aspirando o mesmo perfume de rosas que o enfeitiçara certa vez, quando ainda caminhava pela senda da maldade. – Você foi minha rendição e eu o quero de volta, Afrodite.

Se o cavaleiro de Câncer não estivesse tão decidido a tomar o amor de Afrodite para si e o cavaleiro de Peixes não estivesse tão aparvalhado com a declaração do italiano, algum deles argumentaria que não estavam em seu juízo perfeito. No entanto, a única coisa em que o sueco pensava era nos lábios grossos próximos aos seus, contornando sua boca e cobrindo-a com um carinho que ele jamais experimentara.

Amava Máscara da Morte e se era amado de volta... Não se importava em como chegaram até ali.

Que fossem inimigos, irmãos, amantes...

Estavam compreendendo, pela primeira vez, aquele sentimento que despertaram há tantos séculos.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
